


Calm After the Storm

by scottxlogan



Series: 15 Day OTP Challenge (Multiple OTP fandoms included) [6]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Quiet Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan gains a deeper understanding of just what Scott means to him as they share a quiet moment away from the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 story of the 15 Day OTP challenge. Day 6 is Doing Something Sweet and while this is a very muted version of that, for Logan it's a sweet moment.

It began at a time when everything had gone to hell. The circumstances couldn’t have been worse when it started, but nothing could stop the inevitable pull driving them towards one another. It was like a train wreck waiting to happen, meant to explode with deadly consequences, yet neither had the strength or the conviction to pull away after it evolved. What started as a simple case of rage and lust had become something more, something greater as Logan struggled to put to words the things he’d shown Scott a short while earlier.

Closing his eyes Logan thought back to their ritual with one another—to the way that he’d simply allowed things to escalate between them. It began when they’d lost her, but now he’d found that the beautiful man in his arms was truly the one thing that he’d feared he’d be forced to live without. That gnawing thought ate away at him more and more each day as Logan found himself wanting to comfort, to care for and protect Scott Summers in ways he’d sworn he’d never allow himself to feel from the moment he’d awakened in a low rent hotel room with blood on his hands and an angry mob ready to lynch him for being different. He’d been a loner, a man without purpose until that fateful day that Charles had sent Scott to find him. After that the rules had changed.

“What are you thinking about Logan?” Scott questioned in a muted whisper as Logan found himself returning to the moment—to his bed where Scott lay over him covered in his scent, drenched in the aftermath of their passion with their bodies clinging together in the most intimate of ways. Time and time again Logan had suspected that Scott questioned what Jean would’ve thought of their situation. He’d felt Scott lost in his contemplations clearly struggling with himself and what it would’ve meant had she realized just how deep their attraction to one another had run even before she’d been stolen from their lives, “Logan?”

“I thought this was against the rules,” Logan simply scowled refusing to allow his thoughts to get the best of him, “No words.”

“We’re long past that Logan,” Scott shifted over him in an attempt to get closer yet, “We both know that this is more than we’d agreed to in the beginning.”

“Is it?” Logan half questioned already knowing the answer himself.

“It’s whatever you want it to be Logan,” Scott decided simply opting to let Logan out of the inevitably awkward conversation they would have to face with one another. It was something they’d both been hesitant to dive into with one another, yet with the warmth of Scott’s body pressed up against Logan’s chest all the rules began to change. Closing his eyes Logan could feel Scott’s head on his shoulder. He found himself focused on the way that Scott’s arm slipped around his thick waist to hold him as if nothing else in the world held more relevance than the two of them pressed together, holding on as if letting go simply was no longer an option for either of them.

“What I want and what we have…” Logan paused giving himself time to think about his words carefully, “It’s not like anything I’d anticipated when Chuck sent you to find me.”

“I know,” Scott conceded with a hint of amusement in his voice. Behind his closed eyelids Logan knew that Scott could see the truth—that he too could feel the inevitable pull they’d had with one another.

“I still think you’re a dick,” Logan tossed at Scott flippantly in feeling Scott’s smugness carry over the moment between them.

“I know,” Scott replied with a long sigh nestling in over Logan in a gesture that was far too intimate for Logan not to notice the change between them. No longer did Scott attempt to run out of his room or pretend that their physical connection ended there. It had shifted to a lingering pause before the next morning. All their hidden encounters had evolved to the point Scott no longer seemed satisfied in pretending it wasn’t happening. Truth be told Logan had reached that point as well even if the others would question his motivation. He’d known they’d doubted what was happening with him and Scott. He’d caught the whispers of suspicion, but now with Scott in his arms Logan realized there could only be one motive for his sudden shift in behavior with the poignant leader of the X-Men. Their need for one another had evolved from misery and agony to something deeper and profound.

“Scott, I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is that this thing you and me got going…” Logan’s words tapered off. He cleared his throat finding himself at a loss when Scott’s fingers teased over Logan’s rib cage tracing the muscled contours in a small brush of movement, “well, it’s just that lately I’ve been thinkin’. You and I, well, we have this thing that I’ve come to see that I maybe might need more than I thought I did. Hell, what I’m trying to say is if there was a part of me that was capable of that thing that Marie talks about with those poems of hers. You know that something that…” 

“You don’t have to say it Logan,” Scott blurted out breaking through Logan’s conflicting thoughts, “As I said before…I know.”

“In that case,” Logan paused in feeling Scott relax against his chest, simply resigning himself to the moment lost in Logan’s arms, “I’m glad you know.”

“I’m glad you’ve considered it,” Scott offered up with a small breath spilling over his lips onto Logan’s chest, “and just so you know I love you too Logan. Just in case you weren’t clear on that.”

“Good. I’m glad we got that out of the way,” Logan couldn’t help, but smirk feeling Scott relax further against him before finally drifting off to the sleep they’d denied themselves for the last few hours together. Possessively Logan squeezed his arm around Scott tighter, settling into the pillows as a warmth swelled up inside of him in knowing that he’d finally been given another chance at the one thing that life had denied him in all of the years he’d been a part of the world—happiness.


End file.
